<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run to you by TheColoredPartOfMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186539">Run to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColoredPartOfMe/pseuds/TheColoredPartOfMe'>TheColoredPartOfMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColoredPartOfMe/pseuds/TheColoredPartOfMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold wave hits National City and Cat finds herself trapped with Kara during these days of bad weather, will she be able to hide the secretly and growing feelings she feels for her assistant or will she give in to bright blue eyes and easy smiles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a cold wave came to my country, which is very very unusual, and I thought why not make my babies suffer along with me?... Although they ended up much better than me ;)</p>
<p>I hope you like it, good reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Run to you</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold, intense and sharp cold, small white flakes fall with a certain intensity outside, Cat watches through the window of her home, the wind is strong, it makes noise and the glass in front of her sways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cold wave settled in National City, Cat doesn't think she has ever seen anything like this in the city before, always so sunny, warm, even in winter the sun is there, maybe not so hot, but definitely present, Cat wonders how some people still insist on denying the reality of climate change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knows that it's easier to deny and propagate a lie, to act normally and to ignore an open reality, it's easier than to change, than to assume responsibility, to make good use of the vast money involved in this system that little by little destroys everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tongue pops in the mouth and a heavy sigh leaves her lips, she doesn't want to think about it so deeply now, not when a headache is starting to settle in her head, Cat pinches the tip of her nose, closes the eyes tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's so tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nervous presence manifests behind her, Cat opens the eyes, but still doesn't turn around, she can see the reflection of her assistant standing, looking at her with a mixture of concern and anxiety on the face, blue eyes open, bright, anxious, red lips pressed between the teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat knows what's bothering Kara, the weather outside just got worse, the woman should have been gone a long time ago, when the snow wasn’t that strong and the means of transport was still working, there're only few cars on the street now, from the time Cat passed here watching the weather through the window, she must have seen just five, brave, passing through the white cloud, thick in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Cat also knows that Kara doesn't need ordinary means of transport, she knows that the young woman behind her would come home in the blink of an eye, would barely have time to feel the cold wind on her face, to tell the truth, Cat doubts that Kara can feel cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in the way her assistant always felt warm, when in times of neglect be it hers or Kara's, Cat could feel those fingers touching her, always so warm, soft, smooth, insecure, something in those rare and secretly desired moments, it told Cat that no, Kara must not be feeling the biting cold that makes Cat cross the arms and squeeze them as much as possible in search of warmth, which isn't enough and she can hardly wait to be able to take off her work clothes, get into old, warm sweatshirts, wrap herself in her blankets and not get out there anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather wasn't supposed to be that bad, so Cat saw no problem on a day at home, she released most of the employees to work from home and Kara offered to accompany Cat to her home office, they had already done this sometimes in the almost three years that Kara is as her assistant, her work didn't take time off, often, Cat lost weekends, holidays, she didn't rest, not even sick, with an incisive recommendation from her doctor to rest, Cat didn't stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being honest with herself, it's not something she complained about, she's passionate about what she does, passionate about her company, everything that she fought so hard to achieve and consolidate, taking care of CatCo isn't just a job for Cat, it's the realization of a dream and Cat wouldn't let in anyone else's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things changed when Carter arrived, of course, she didn't want to make the same mistake again, no, this time she would be better, Carter deserves the best and she started allowing herself more moments of leisure, moments that are worth every second, have him by her side, sharing laughter, learning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Cat learned from Carter, that sweet, gentle, intelligent boy, a longing grips her chest, Carter is with his father, he should have come back this weekend, but the bad weather announcement postponed his return, Cat can't help but imagine how good his warm presence would be, how the two of them curled up in her bed, under warm covers, would surely be better than going through this alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Miss Grant?"</em>, Cat hears soft and unsure come from Kara's voice behind her, she finally turns around, Kara is standing there, playing with her own fingers, unsure of what to do with them, head slightly down, blue eyes uncertain look at Cat, but don't stop in her eyes, it's in these moments that Cat wonders, wonders if the person standing here in front of her is the same person who flies around in blue and red colors, saving the day with a solid confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Kiera"</em> Cat says, almost questioningly, demanding that Kara continue, she sees when the assistant reacts to her name being said wrong, that slight irritation that shines deep in the tallest blonde's eyes, but she never says anything, Kara just adjusts the glasses, clear her throat <em>"I think I should go now, before it gets worse"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat can't help the light laugh that escapes her lips <em>"worse than already is? There isn't a living soul out there now, everything is blocked"</em>, Kara moves uncomfortably, looks towards the window, looking for the first time to really notice the real situation out there, <em>"unless you have superpowers, I don't think you can get out of here with things like this"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat can't help but insinuate, nudge, it's a pleasant feeling to see Kara suddenly raise the head, her eyes open wide, those blue dots sparkle in fright, the babbling mess she becomes <em>"s- superpowers?"</em> Kara tries an unbelieving laugh, shaking the hand in the air, as if like this she can take the idea away from the room <em>"please Miss Grant, this- this not- I don't-"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat rolls the eyes, honestly Kara is terrible at this, they should have done a better job with her in that regard, if she reacts like this every time someone confronts her, it won't be a surprise that half of National City one day know about her other self with a flowing red cape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"you'll have to stay"</em> Cat says, her tone controlled, casual, Kara stops in mid-speech, the lips parted, she looks confused, as if she hasn't heard correctly <em>"w- what?"</em>, again Cat finds herself rolling the eyes, impatiently <em>"stay"</em> Cat emphasis the word and continuing slowly as if like this Kara would understand what she means <em>"spend the night here"</em>, with each new word from Cat, Kara seems to be more scared and anxious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat's own heart is hammering heavy in her chest, she knows it's the right thing to do, to offer Kara to stay, stay the night here, it's the right, but a part of her, that part that she hides so deep in herself, that part is screaming now, getting out without being called, without permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of having Kara here on this cold day, of her spending the night, of having the woman for dinner, of having her dressed in comfortable sweatshirts, an easy and warm smile, that thought, just the thought of it, is already swelling her heart and making her anxious, she wants to laugh at herself, she’s no longer a teenager, she shouldn’t allow her body to react like this, like a passionate teenager who can’t control herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hates that this part of her manifests, she hates 'cause she works so hard, daily, to keep it deep inside her and in a fraction of a second this effort goes down the drain and she hates herself for it, for being so weak, she cannot afford to feel it, it's not right, it's not fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anxious, Cat starts to walk, past Kara, stops at the office door and look at the other woman still standing in the same place, still uncertain <em>"so what?"</em> Cat needs to give Kara a moment of choice, she doesn't know what excuse the other woman could give and say no to Cat, but she needs to give the chance, although that part of her that still insists on manifesting, pokes her heart with a certain early disappointment if that happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"are you sure?"</em> Kara's voice is almost a whisper, her posture is still shy, she's still playing with the hands when Cat looks at her, at those blue eyes that she so avoids looking at directly, because she knows, she knows that when she does that, she drowns in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"yes".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Cat is digging through the drawers looking for something comfortable and warm to offer Kara, she finds some slightly worn sets of sweatshirts, one gray and the other in navy blue, Cat didn't even remember that she had these clothes, they must have been there for a long time, untouchable, since they weren't needed on the always hot days of National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat has to admit, she's already missing the sun so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picks up a few more clothes before heading to the guest room, to find a tense Kara standing by the bed, as if afraid to touch anything, <em>"here it is"</em> her voice seems to scare the other woman, the corner of Cat's lips tighten in a half smile, <em>Kara is so adorable</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"thank you"</em> Kara takes the clothes in her hands, awkward, shy, <em>"I'm going to prepare dinner, you should change, feel free to bathe"</em>, Kara thanks again, Cat takes a deep breath trying to calm herself before turn around and follow the path back to her room, for a hot shower, for warm and comfortable clothes and throughout this process she tries not to think about Kara, not to think that she's here on this cold day, just the two of them, just her and Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara with a loose bun on top of her head, a slight flush on the cheeks, gray hoodies that are slightly short on the legs and arms, Kara who is looking at her from across the kitchen counter, with bright eyes, a nervous smile, Cat swallows, looks away, offers dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's all a little strange, too quiet and it bothers Cat, she likes the silence, she longs for it, which is always so rare in Catco's corridors and even at night in her room, it's still rare, with the noise of the city who never sleeps, live below her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She appreciates the silence, but this is strange, strange because the woman in front of her is never silent, always talking even when she shouldn't, even when Cat looks at her sharply, she ignores and continues, even eating Kara is noisy, letting out little moans of satisfaction, eating with an avidity, a will, which Cat tries not to pay much attention to, those little noises of satisfaction bloom a heat in her chest, which descends to a place that Cat tries very hard to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even in this Kara is being silent and that annoys Cat, she takes a long sip from the wine glass in front of her, the alcohol is sweet and hot, it calms her down, <em>"how's Carter?"</em> Kara's broken voice cuts the silence, Cat looks at the other woman, she wants to be acid in the response, the alcohol and this whole situation almost taking over and letting her with a bad mood, but the blue dots shining in anticipation cutted off her sharp answer, Cat lets out a breath, letting the bad mood go with it, Kara is trying, something she should also be doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Fine… although he wanted to be here for the snow"</em>, Kara smiles, real, open, warm, the kind one that makes Cat's heart skip a beat, <em>"I understand that, it's kind of magical"</em> Kara has that bright look, happy, pure, it warms Cat's heart <em>"uhum... although I don't like the cold that comes with it"</em>, Kara laughs, the food halfway to the mouth <em>"yeah, I think it must be really hard"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it is, the slip, Kara's shoulders are tense, the food remains stopped halfway to the mouth, Cat's tongue itches to comment on the little slip, if she <em>thinks</em> it must be hard, it means that Kara doesn't know, she doesn't know because she doesn't feel, because her alien body doesn't allow the cold to tug her skin, stick to her bones and even with the layers of clothes and the air heater on, her feet feel like ice rocks, just like Cat's are now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Cat leaves it, this time she leaves it, sometimes it's good to give away, <em>"I remember the first time Carter saw the snow"</em> she starts and sees Kara's shoulders relaxing, the food finally making the way to her mouth, <em>"he had four years old and it looked like a ball of wool from so many clothes that we put on him"</em> the memory comes vividly to Cat's mind, she can hear the joyful, loud and happy laugh, his eyes bright and curious, the little hand wrapped in gloves hitting and randomly throwing small piles of white flakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara is looking at her with that deep look, full of admiration and maybe something else, something that Cat secretly and intensely wants to be true, but she doesn't allow herself to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That look that makes Cat feel like the most precious and important person in the world, that at the same time that speeds up and warms her heart, tug him sadly, because Kara shouldn't look at her like that, she doesn't deserve that look, this admiration, no, she doesn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kara starts talking again, her voice is thick and lively, she tells Cat about the first time she saw the snow, about how she and Alex stayed up at night riding a snowman and that Alex woke up with a cold, that the hot chocolates that Eliza prepared for them were the most incredible things she had ever drank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She talked about Jeremiah and how he slipped in the snow with her and Alex dozens of times, even when his spine complained, he continued, always smiling, always cheerful, excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Told how much she misses him, how hard it was, how much Alex suffered, how Eliza was firm, strong, safe and essential for them to overcome what had happened and move on as far as possible, Cat listened carefully to the story that Kara was telling her, the half truth of what had happened to him, Cat saw the guilt darken the gleam in the blue eyes, but she didn't press, didn't demand more, accepted what is being given to her with an open heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without realizing Cat found herself telling her own stories, the good memories of moments she lived with her father, of his loving presence, of his welcoming smile, of the stories he told her before sleeping, of how he took her to the lake on weekends and while fishing, he told her things about life, the world, people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation followed easily, neither Cat nor Kara were afraid to share, it was incredible to know more about the woman in front of her, it was incredible to see that same woman looking at her like this, with this admiration, this happiness, this lightness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat allowed herself, gave in, let herself be looked at in this way and her chest screamed in desire, wishing it were like this every day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every day with Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reluctantly said goodbyes and went to sleep, Cat lay on her bed with a smile on the face, her heart warmed and with a selfish wish that tomorrow things wouldn't dawn better, that the weather remains bad, that Kara wouldn't have to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Cat wakes up stretching to get sleep out of the body and wake up her muscles for the day, the cold of the room chills her spine and makes her shiver, a smile appears on her face, her secret wish has come true, the weather outside has not improved, looking out the window Cat realizes that it's even worse than yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wears a coat before heading out into the hall, it's still early, Cat was never able to sleep until very late, Kara is still in her room, Cat stops in front of the door and the urge to open, enter the room, watch the blonde sleep it's very big, Cat's hand reaches for the handle, but she doesn't open it, no, Cat takes a deep breath, clears her mind and heads to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast, Cat occupies her head preparing a hearty breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, in a significant amount, she hopes Kara really needs more carbohydrates than a human, otherwise it will be too much for both of them to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Cat puts the first slices of bacon to fry, the smell invades the room and it's like the alarm that Kara needed to get out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat can't help the smile that draws on her lips, Kara appears in the kitchen walking erratically, not quite awake, running her hands over the eyes, as if that expels the sleep from her body faster, her hair is loose, falling like a golden confusion on the sides of her face, Kara is without the glasses, without that barrier she uses to hide, to protect herself and Cat's heart swells in the chest when she understands the size of it, the meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a carelessness of Kara, but Cat is being presented, it's not for Kara Danvers, her assistant and not for Supergirl that Cat is looking at now, no, the woman in front of her is being herself, without any of her alter egos, without none of her barriers, just her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This realization fills her heart and overflows with a warmth that is almost too much, a warmth that makes Cat run out of air and need to hold on to something solid, looking for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat looks away, focuses on the pan in front of her, the bacon frying, the crackling noise, she's afraid that if she looks too much, if she keeps staring, Kara will realize, she will realize that she has let her guard down, go run, go hide again and Cat doesn't want that, no, now that Cat has had a chance to see Kara like that, she doesn't accept Kara in any other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I hope you like bacon"</em> her voice is choked, heavy, surprises herself, she clears her throat, hopes Kara didn't notice <em>"and pancakes and eggs"</em>, Kara's eyes land on the counter, for the huge pile of pancakes and eggs, her eyes suddenly opens wide awake, Cat laughs at the genuine happiness portrayed on Kara's face, <em>"I love"</em> Kara responds with a passion, with a reverence, Cat's heart falters, wanting those words to be said to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Kara really loves it, here she is eating with that desire, with that eagerness that surprises Cat, here are those moans and sighs of satisfaction and here is Cat enjoying everything with a barely contained happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's with reluctance that the two leave the breakfast table and go to prepare for another day of work at home, Cat took the trouble to apply some makeup, fix her hair, forming the usual soft curls that fall just above the shoulders, she wore a less casual coat and allowed herself to wear warm sweatpants, not ideal for a work environment, but she honestly isn’t caring too much, keeping warm from that biting cold is the main thing on her mind now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara appears shortly afterwards, in her sweatpants, but on top, the cardigan she was wearing yesterday, the glasses are back, much to Cat's disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The work today is particularly difficult, with the weather outside getting worse, the snow accumulating in hills occupying the streets and the wind carrying the cold, strong and sharp through the city, the internet connection starts to complain, as refusing to work in this bad weather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They try, the remote meetings that Cat scheduled only bring a headache, a constant drop in connection, delays and signal failures, Cat can't take it anymore, her desire is to get up and throw the computer across the room, she controls herself however, although her expression must not be hiding her irritation very well, since Kara is looking at her with a worried and at the same time apprehensive expression, as if she wants to do something, but is afraid that the bad mood bomb will explode on her, <em>"let's finish for today"</em> Cat takes off the glasses, runs her hands over the face, scaring off her tiredness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have lunch, it's easy and soft, it warms Cat's heart and increases the desire in her chest that every day be like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Cat finds herself upset, only now has she realized that she doesn't know what to do with the free time available, she almost never has any free time and now has no idea what to do with it, she's leaning against the kitchen counter looking at the vast space of the room in front of her, Kara is doing the dishes, she asked so insistently and Cat couldn't say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat is so lost in her own mind, trying to find out what to do, trying not to think about how depressing it's, that her life is so much about work that she now doesn't know what to do with an free time, that she gets scared when Kara approaches, blue eyes examine her face with curiosity <em>"are you okay?"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's with reluctance and a certain shame that Cat assumes and says what is worrying her thoughts <em>"I don't know what to do",</em> Kara looks at her, very confused <em>"what do you mean?"</em>, Cat lets out a breath, very annoyed <em>"it's just 2 pm and I don't know what to do with all this free time"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughs, it's real and loud, and if it were anyone else Cat would look sharp, wait until the person stared, wait until the person eyes wide with fear and with a happy smile on her face she would fire the person, Cat would do that, but not with the woman in front of her, not when the sound of the laughter is music for her ears and fuel for her heart that speeds up, not when make herself laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"if were me"</em> Kara is still smiling, her head tilted slightly to the side, as if the movement would help bring back the memory of what she wants to say <em>"I would be on my couch, with a mountain of blankets, lots of popcorn, hot chocolate and a list of films to watch"</em>, Cat watches Kara intently, absorbing the idea, it doesn't look bad, quite the contrary, the idea of having Kara with her, wrapped in blankets for hours on end, didn't seem any bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"let's do this"</em> Cat steps away from the counter, heading towards the bedroom to get the blankets, Kara's surprised and wavering voice cuts her steps, <em>"w- what? li- like you and me? together?"</em>, Cat turns around, she looks at Kara as if this is the most obvious thing in the world <em>"of course"</em> but a question flashes in her mind <em>"unless you have something to do?"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a genuine question, not an insinuation, this question crossed Cat's mind a few times during the day, she didn’t see any news about any occurrence in which Supergirl appeared, apparently not even the bad guys in town took the chance in this horrible weather that is doing out there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she isn't selfish, not in this case, not when it comes to a greater good, if Kara had to be somewhere else, if Supergirl is needed, she wouldn't prevent it, she wouldn't make it a difficult choice for Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"no, I have nowhere else to be"</em> Kara says with an uncommon firmness, as if she had thought about it a lot and made a decision that she will not go back on, surprises Cat who smiles at the blonde in front of her and receives a smile back, the open one that reaches the corners of the blue eyes, the one that Cat think it's adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything is ready, the table in front of the sofa is full of candys and chips, two large buckets are filled with popcorn and the sofa is a heap of blankets, Kara is sitting next to her, but not as close as Cat would like, it's Kara who has the remote control in hands, browsing the film catalog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat left this task in Kara's hands, giving the excuse that the films Cat would choose would be too tedious for the other woman, Kara makes a face as if she doesn't believe this is possible, but accepts the task, only in fact Cat is just hiding it her cheesy taste for movies, those gummy and romantic movies, those with stupid clichés, those like the one Kara has now stopped on the screen in front of them, Cat sees Kara's face turning to her, asking for permission to press play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"really?"</em> Cat pretends discontent, she turns to Kara who looks back at her almost begging for a yes, <em>"well, it's almost three hours of film which would take up a lot of the time we have and..."</em>, Cat watches Kara gesturing, trying to find valid reasons for Cat to say yes, <em>"it's kind of a complete package, you know… with romance, drama, action, sinking ship, Celine Dion…"</em>, Cat struggles very much internally not to laugh <em>"with all these arguments it's hard to say no"</em>, Kara lets out an excited scream, happy to have won the contest, Cat smiles, letting herself be infected with Kara's sunny energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first 20 minutes of the film go by in a blur, Cat's head very busy thinking, thinking about how warm Kara's body next to her is, but still distant, wondering what the younger blonde's reaction might be if Cat comes closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Would she move away or bring me closer?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Wondering</em> whether or not to try, what implications the action could bring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Cat's body is already in action, it's already sliding to the side, being attracted by Kara's warmth, she barely notices it, not until her shoulder touches Kara's and she feels the other woman stiffen, hold the breath, stay motionless, Cat waits, waits for a reaction, it's a long wait for an anxious, apprehensive Cat, but Kara finally relaxes, leans back more comfortably on the couch, leans her shoulder slightly lower, closer to Cat's side and Cat accepts the offer, lay her head on the soft, broad shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The film goes on and both are focused on it now, when the well-known song starts playing and the guy is saying goodbye to the girl, a boat is bending down and they're looking at each other and the girl throws everything up and jumps back to the condemned ship, when both run desperate looking for each other, when they meet again and kiss, tears starts to fall from Kara's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instinctively Cat's arms wrap around Kara's waist under the blankets offering comfort, Kara looks at her with an embarrassed smile on the face, she runs the hand over it to wipe away the tears and when she comes back, her arm doesn't rest on top of her leg again, no, it goes over Cat, hugs her and brings her closer, Cat snuggles up to Kara, rests her head in the space between the other woman shoulder and neck and Kara is warm, comfortable, cozy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the girl lies down, when the images of the life she had, of the ship that should have been unbeatable, of the guy standing there waiting on the stairs, when he offers her his hand, when she accepts, when they kiss, it's Cat who spills a tear, but she doesn't mind cleaning it, no, she doesn't care that Kara sees it, no, because this, this moment here with Kara, Cat doesn't feel the need for barriers, for protection walls, no, here she feels that she can be herself, there will be no judgments, there will be no embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, here with Kara it's warm, it's welcoming, it's cozy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"it's not that bad"</em>, Cat's heart squeezes in the chest with the sad face that Carter makes for her on the other side of the screen, she knows how hard has been for him to be away from Cat for so long, from his home, <em>"soon you will be back, things here are already improving"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat looks away from the screen and looks in front of her, through the window she can see that the snow is no longer falling so heavy and the wind is no longer whistling loudly, this conclusion flashes a certain disappointment in Cat, the cold wave is going away and Kara will go with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"good morning"</em>, the voice draws her attention back to reality, a sleepy Kara smiles lazily at Cat who finds herself smiling back, <em>"who's there?"</em> Carter's very curious voice emanates from the device in Cat's hands, Kara stops halfway to the kitchen counter, her eyes wide in scare, suddenly afraid of having done something stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat looks at the device with a smile on the face, she knows Carter is going to love this, <em>"Kara"</em> she says, gets out more excited than she would like, <em>"Kara?... Kara is there with you?"</em> Carter cheers up, his eyes shine with pure curiosity, Kara finally sits down at the counter, although her posture is still wary, <em>"yes"</em> Cat tries to be as casual as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carter is smart and Cat has lost count of how many times she has answered his son's most perceptive questions, who has already noticed that she has a more than special feeling for the woman in front of her, Cat was never able to fight back and deny her son's arguments, she just expects him to be subtle now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"mom? ..."</em> he says to her, only Cat can see that questioning look, demanding an explanation from her and Cat thanks a lot for it, "<em>we were working, the weather got worse, she had to stay"</em> she controls her voice and her attitude changes, she can't let Carter take over the conversation like that, she's the adult here after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seems to understand that, lets out a sigh, suddenly very sad and disappointed <em>"now I <strong>really</strong> wanted to be there with you"</em>, Cat can't help the smile that escapes her lips, Kara managed to win over both the Grants, Cat looks over the phone, for Kara, she's shy, quiet in her own space, playing with her hands on the kitchen counter, she notices Cat's looking, those deep, bright blues look at Cat and her heart is filled with that feeling that she still doesn't dare give a name, so she just clears the throat, looks away <em>"come here"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hesitates, Cat repeats the order, then Kara is at her side, maybe too close, but the warm, the perfume that reaches Cat is too good for this to be a problem, <em>"hey Carter"</em> Kara is still shy and Carter very happy to see her <em>"Kara! ... Promise that when I get back you will repeat it? Spend a few days there with me?"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"of course"</em> Kara responds too quickly, turns her gaze quickly to Cat, suddenly conscious <em>"I- I mean ... if- if it's not a problem..</em>.", Cat looks to the woman, at the anxiety and apprehension on her face, of course it won't be a problem, of course she can come back as many times as she wants, for Cat she would never leave again, that's what Cat thinks, that's what Cat feels, but she doesn't say, no, but she smiles at Kara, look back at Carter <em>"it won't be a problem"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carter celebrates on the other side of the screen, Kara smiles openly back at him and when she turns her eyes on Cat, it's almost too much, it's almost too much because she's so close, because those blues are shining like the most beautiful stars have never shone, because her lips are red and inviting and because Cat has been holding on for too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Carter clearing his throat and drawing their attention back to him who pulls her out of the trance, Cat settles in her chair, Kara clears the throat, gets up and goes to her place on the other side of the counter, Carter is smiling at Cat, with that insightful look, that knowing look, Cat can't help the smile that grows on her lips, the rolling of her eyes, she ends the call with him before he says something improper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day goes on silent, Cat lost in her own thoughts, in her own secret desires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The workday goes on without problems, the internet decided to work today, the blizzard it's really going away and Cat tries very hard not to think about it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep doesn't come tonight, Cat's mind a mess of thoughts, everything she's been trying to ignore these past few years hits hard and runs over her like a runaway train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One more day passed with Kara, easy, cheerful, warm, another day with that smile, with those eyes, with that presence, another day and Cat no longer has much more arguments, much more strength within her to resist, no, not with the memory of those red lips parted, close, very close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat gets up, she needs a glass of whiskey, she needs to occupy her mind with something else, she needs music, that powerful, melodic voice that always hits Cat in the deepest, most secret places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat presses play, a song about broken hearts and if they can find a way back home, invades the room, Cat drinks a sip of whiskey, the drink goes down hot, burning everything inside, who knows, maybe burn this pile of insistent feelings in her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few minutes, that's it, just Cat, her glass of whiskey and the powerful voice that fills the room, Cat lets her mind get carried away, focus on the music, she's swinging along with the melody, the usual solitary dance, but with a secret desire in her chest, desire to have company tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noise, glass hitting the floor, breaking, Cat is startled and suddenly turns towards the sound, in the low light Cat can see the shadow of a paralyzed Kara, undecided between leaving or staying, apologizing or just hiding and pretending that nothing happened, <em>"you almost gave me a heart attack"</em> her free hand is over the chest, an attempt to calm her frightened heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I'm sorry ... I didn't want to, I- I heard a noise, I didn't understand it, I came to see if everything was okay, I- I'm already leaving"</em> Kara turns and steps on the pile of glass she left on the floor <em>"damn… I'm just going to pick this up first, I- I won't be long"</em>, Cat just watches Kara, enjoying the nervousness of the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Kara"</em> her voice is firm and Kara turns the attention to her <em>"just breathe"</em> and Kara obeys, <em>"leave it there"</em> Cat puts the whiskey on the table near the bookcase, approaches Kara <em>"everything is fine"</em>, Kara starts to relax <em>"I'm sorry"</em> she says more calmly this time <em>"I'm going back to the bedroom"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"no"</em> Cat finds herself saying, the urgency in her own voice frightening her, her heart being faster than her reason, the possibility of her desire being fulfilled, being in Kara's arms, letting that warmth, that safety take her away, she cleans the throat, take courage <em>"stay… dance with me"</em> Cat is shy when she says the words, it's strange for her, this insecurity, this anxiety in her chest, <em>"I don't know if it's a good idea..."</em>, Cat's heart squeezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Why wouldn't it be a good idea?</em>, she thinks, <em>that would be too intimate, right?</em>, that's what Kara wants to say, Kara doesn't want her so close, Cat feels stupid, let herself be carried away by her feelings, by her secret desires, she's about to answer something sharp, attack Kara with her bad acid mood and thus drive the woman away, as she always did, as always worked, when the timid voice cuts through her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I don't know... you know..."</em> Kara gestures in the air, trying to find the words <em>"how to dance, I- I don't want to step on your foot or something"</em>, Cat finds herself releasing the air, she can't help laughing of the confession <em>"you don't know how to dance?"</em>, Kara shakes the head in shame, confirming the fact once again, <em>"what's wrong with you Millennials?"</em>, Kara just shrugs, the embarrassment only increasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"come here… I'll show you"</em> Cat meets blue eyes staring at her, two very bright spots in the low light, they're afraid, <em>"please"</em> she offers her hand and Kara looks at her, suddenly surprised, she doesn't blame the other woman for the reaction, Cat is not used to ask <em>please</em>, it's a surprise to herself the word that came out of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warm, insecure fingers hold Cat's and their warmth rises straight to her heart, it causes a happy smile that Cat tries to contain, but fails, she hopes that the low light has hidden it from Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music is no longer the same, the chords that starts now are different, one more of those that touch Cat's heart deeply and directly, Kara is tense in front of her, looking at her own feet, Cat puts Kara's hands in her waist, they land softly in the designated place, this brings Kara closer, Cat sees when she swallows, Cat's heart is racing in the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"do you like Whitney?"</em> Cat tries to say something, trying to ease the tension in the air, Kara smiles, turning her eyes to Cat, that look that says <em>it's obvious that yes</em> on the face <em>"she knows how to touch in the most sensitive places"</em>, Cat smiles in agreement, she couldn't have found a better explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"there is no reason to fear"</em> Cat begins, she's whispering and doesn't know why <em>"just feel the music, let your body go with it"</em>, Kara agrees, her first steps are errant, unsure, Cat allows herself to curl up the arms around Kara's neck, Whitney is singing about a girl who is sometimes afraid, who is not always strong and Cat hugs Kara, sticking their bodies even closer together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she sings the intimate urge to run to Kara that Cat holds deep in her heart, Cat lays her head on Kara's chest, hears the heartbeat that is strong, fast, irregular, Kara squeezes Cat's waist in her arms, lean her cheek in Cat's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't move, their bodies so close together that moving is almost impossible and honestly Cat doesn't care, no, not at all, not when Kara is warm and cozy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music continues, a complete narrative of Cat's feelings, it's almost an open letter, it's like Cat opening her own mouth and saying what she feels under that solid wall that she put to protect herself, saying every desire, every motive, every fear she feels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the music reaches its peak, when the voice is even more stronger and open, in that moment that Cat always shivers, in that moment that always touches deep in her heart, in her soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Rao".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat hears it come out of Kara's lips like a prayer, a sigh in the wind, even though she doesn't know what it means, Cat knows, she knows that touched Kara too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat doesn't know when the song ended, when another one started, she doesn't think about tomorrow or next week, she doesn't think about anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has Kara in her arms, she has the other woman heart beating in her ears, she has her warmth, her hands around the waist, every inch of her body glued to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat is at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sun, shy rays of sunlight come in through the window and light up the room, Cat closes the eyes, lets the heat warm her body, she missed the sun, she missed it so much, but what comes with it doesn't please Cat, no, it make she wishes the cold days return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara showing up for breakfast in her own clothes, with the glasses on the face, with a ponytail and no longer with Cat's comfortable sweatshirts, loose hair and easy smile, doesn't improve her mood at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"good morning"</em> Kara says without looking into her eyes, a change that bothers Cat, a sudden change that Cat received with surprise since last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was there, holding Cat as if she held her world in the arms and Cat was there, in those arms, feeling at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the playlist ended, total silence filled the room and Kara walked away, Cat looked at the other woman, but couldn't understand what was on her face, <em>guilt? fear?</em> Cat spent the all night trying to decipher, but failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I see we're back to the start"</em> her tone is acidic, makes Kara finally look at her, but quickly turns away, adjusting the glasses on her face, uncomfortable <em>"I- I'll give back your peace"</em> Kara is playing with the cutlery at breakfast table, everything but looking at Cat <em>"I bet you can't stand me around here anymore"</em> she tries a laugh, but Cat doesn't laugh with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat wants to ask, <em>is really that what you think? after all these days, all these moments together, is that what you really think?.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's what Cat really wants to know, it's not possible that Kara didn't understand, didn't <strong><em>feel</em></strong> anything that Cat gave to her with an open heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it hurts Cat, it hurts and the only thing she can think of is protecting herself, come back with her high walls, guarding her feelings again, deep down, in the place they shouldn't have left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Truth".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The return to CatCo is a blessing for Cat, nothing like sitting at her desk, in her office, listening to the noise of the voices, phones ringing, fingers tapping quickly on keyboards, is invigorating, mainly because it leaves no space in her mind, it leaves no silence and Cat doesn't want silence, this time Cat wants noise, wants to stifle the voice in her head, stifle her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat has been cold, has been tough, she sees when it hurts, when hurts Kara, her own heart squeezes, but she ignores it, she let Kara get closer, she opened up to Kara and Kara didn't respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Kara didn't respond, <em>who would want Cat Grant?</em> Bitter, sour, cold, Cat that has a reputation for not having a heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted it to be true, so it would hurt less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"good night Miss Grant"</em> Kara comes to say goodbye, Cat just nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sees that Kara stands there, her nervousness radiating throughout the room, reaching Cat, but Kara doesn't say anything else, just lowers the head, turns around, leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat lifts her head, looks forward to where Kara was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"good night Kara"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She says to the void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue and red blur is flying around the city this night, Cat sees when Supergirl passes quickly over the buildings, feels the wind that she leaves behind, beats her face cold, shakes her hair, she takes a sip of her whiskey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's on her balcony, she hears the noise of the city below, she closes her eyes, feels the breeze hit her face. When she opens her eyes again, Supergirl is there, standing at a good distance, just a red and blue dot in the starry sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat wonders what the other woman is doing, a part of her wishing she was looking back at her, the other part convincing herself that the blonde has more to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I'm done for today"</em> Cat says to herself, moving away from the balcony and entering the bedroom, she lies on the bed, but she doesn't sleep, her mind doesn't shut down, her mind doesn't forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doesn't forget the warmth, the feeling, the smile, the brightness, the blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft pounding of boots catches her attention, her heart quickens in anticipation, she holds on the urge to get up, she waits patiently, maybe it's a trick of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light tap on the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat looks first, she wants to be sure before getting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat could stand there, not stand up, at some point Kara would be gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be the right thing to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she's getting up, she's going to the door that separates the room from the balcony, she's looking at the blues shining in expectation, in fear and in something that she cannot decipher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat opens the door, shivers in the breeze that comes in, Kara is there, looking at her deep, deep in her soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I miss you"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hits deep, deep in her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat takes a deep breath, absorbs the statement, absorbs the confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The secrets revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl is saying that misses her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara is saying that misses her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat thinks of the acid comment, the sharp answer she could give.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now? Now do you tell me? After so much effort to hide from me, do you say as if it's nothing?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thinks that, but the blue eyes are too much, too intense, Cat drowns in them, it's her heart that speaks, not her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"come on in"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara takes some time to enter, afraid, her boots hit the ground heavily when she enters, Cat looks at her figure illuminated by the dim moonlight outside, looks at the contradiction of the imposing posture that the suit brings with the shy posture that is all Kara's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat passes by the other woman, goes to her wardrobe, looks for that pair of sweatshirts that are no longer hers, no, they are Kara's now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"here, put this on"</em> Kara lingers, her trembling fingers touches Cat's when she finally takes the clothes from her hands, Cat watches Kara going to the bedroom door <em>"you can go over there</em>" she looks at her bathroom, Kara follows her eyes <em>"are you sure?"</em> her tone is timid, insecure, almost a whisper, <em>"just go"</em>, it takes a while, but she goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat lies on the bed while she waits, she indicates the empty space for Kara to occupy beside her when she arrives, she hesitates, but soon Cat can feel the mattress sink, Kara's weight occupy the space, Kara's warmth beside her, Cat wants to feel it again, close, wants to hear that irregular, loud, fast beat in her ears again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a magnet, she approaches Kara, lays the head on her chest, then warm arms wrap around her, Cat closes the eyes, absorbing the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I'm in love with you"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's firm, strong, determined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's sharp in the silence of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat feels Kara's chest drop, relaxing with the confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"that's why I ran away… I couldn't keep it to myself anymore and after all, a- after all these days with you"</em> there is a pause, a breath to calm down "<em>I couldn't stand a rejection"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat lets out a little laugh, not believing the irony of the situation, Cat feels the same, both the feeling and the fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"you deserve more"</em> is her answer, is her fear screaming, <em>"more than Cat Grant? I don't think there is"</em> Cat accepts the compliment, a soft smile forming on the face <em>"I'm cold Kara… I'm bitter... "</em> Cat raises the head to look into Kara's eyes <em>"you deserve more than that, you... you deserve the sun, the stars, the light... "</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles wide, takes Cat's face in the hands, it's warm and soft "<em>I want you Cat"</em> her bright blue eyes, the deep sea Cat drowns in, <em>"if you want me too is all that matters, the rest doesn't even exist"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat smiles, feels the tear that stubborn escapes her right eye, feels Kara's finger cleaning it trail, feels her heart full, heavy, happy, beating on the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"i'm in love with you too"</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat sees Kara smile happily before approaching, before attaching their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it's everything, it's warm, it's soft, it's light, it's life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did it get too long? let me know...</p>
<p>The songs that appear are Where do broken hearts go and Run to you, sorry for my cheesy taste for songs and movies… please don't judge me too much hahaha</p>
<p>English is not my language, so any mistakes I apologize and feel free to point out, so that I can correct it</p>
<p>Comments, tips, kudos are always welcome</p>
<p>You can find me on Tumblr as @thecoloredpartofme</p>
<p>Thanks for reading  :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>